La respuesta
by Marivigil
Summary: Tras volver del Universo Alternativo, Olivia no se encuentra muy cómoda con Peter, un accidente conseguirá una respuesta por parte del joven Bishop
1. Chapter 1

La Respuesta  
>1ª parte<p>

Situación temporal: poco tiempo después de que Olivia volviese del Otro Lado

Situación sentimental Peter/Olivia: distanciados

Peter se encuentra en el laboratorio de Harvard con Walter y Astrid está limpiando algo, cuando llaman por teléfono. La ayudante contesta, tranquila, pero enseguida le cambia la cara. Peter, que la está mirando comienza a preocuparse, y antes de que la chica cuelgue, comienza a preguntar.

- ¿Ocurre algo con Olivia?

- Peter… - dice Astrid con cara seria – esto… si, se trata de Olivia

- ¡¿Qué! ¿Qué le ha pasado? – pregunta él asustado

- Tranquilo, está bien… pero la han llevado al Boston General… ¡¿Dónde vas Peter!

- Tengo que ir a verla.-

- ¿Quieres que te lleve yo? Estás muy nervioso.

- No te moleste Astrid, quiero ir lo más rápido posible – dice marchándose.

- ¡Ten cuidado! – Grita Astrid – Walter ¿quieres que te lleve al hospital?

- Claro, claro, por supuesto…vamos, vamos – Responde asustado el científico.

Tras una vertiginosa carrera hacia el hospital, Peter llega hasta la recepción del mismo bastante alterado. Aunque Broyles sale a su encuentro.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunta casi sin respirar

- Tranquilo, solo tiene alguna costilla rota y contusiones…Ahora están con ella, en un momento podrá verla.

- Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Íbamos por la autopista, Olivia en su coche y yo en el mío. Volvíamos de una investigación, cuando otro coche que iba en dirección contraria la ha echado de la carretera.

- ¿Acaso perdió el control?

- No me pareció… lo que más preocupa es que el ocupante del otro vehículo salió con un arma en la mano, y parecía dispuesto a… pero en cuanto me vio salió corriendo…huyó, no le seguí, Dunham era mi prioridad, por supuesto.

- ¿Pudo verle bien?

- Ya he dado su descripción, y está en búsqueda y captura.

- ¿Olivia sabe lo del arma?

- No, estaba inconsciente. Y no pienso contárselo, espero que usted haga lo mismo.

- ¿acompañantes de Olivia Dunham? – Pregunta un médico

- sí, aquí…- contesta Broyles - ¿Cómo está la agente Dunham?

- ¿podemos verla ya? – pregunta ansioso Peter.

- Tranquilos, ahora está en observación, ha tenido bastante suerte, sólo tiene 2 costillas rotas, un golpe en la cabeza que no reviste gravedad, aunque se encuentra en estado de shock, y contusiones varias.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Puedo verla? – Insiste Peter

- Sí, claro, está en la habitación 108, pueden pasar.

Peter sale corriendo y cuando encuentra el lugar donde está Olivia se precipita dentro. Olivia está recostada en la cama, mira hacia la ventana, pero enseguida su mirada se desvía hacia la puerta cuando Peter entra con tanta prisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta extrañada

- ¿cómo estás? Cuando Astrid me dijo…

- Tranquilo… estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- Olivia… - dice acariciando el golpe que tiene en la frente.

- No me pasa nada…todo está bien... estaré esta noche ingresada y mañana ya me darán el alta…

- No podría soportar que…

- ¡Y bien! – Exclama Walter entrando en la habitación - ¿Qué me dices Olivia? – pregunta poniéndose serio.

- Nueva York, Walter - contesta Olivia con media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué significa este juego que os traéis? – Pregunta Peter intrigado

- Oh, es nuestra clave secreta – Dice Walter divertido - ¿Se lo contamos Olivia?

- Como quieras…

- Olivia tiene memoria fotográfica ¿verdad? pues hemos establecido una contraseña para cada día… Pero no te molestes en apuntarlas, las cambiamos a principio de mes.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Es evidente, ¡Por si vuelven a cambiarla! – exclama Walter

Peter asombrado mira interrogante a Olivia que hace un gesto de resignación.

- si lo hubiéramos hecho antes no habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas…Tendríais que hacer algo parecido vosotros dos.- dice Walter muy serio.

- Yo estoy seguro de que no me volverá a pasar – dice Peter mirando a los ojos de Olivia que baja la mirada con gesto serio. El silencio, entonces, invade la habitación. Los tres no saben cómo romper la tensión hasta que llega Broyles.

- ¿cómo se encuentra Agente Dunham?

- Bien, señor ¿Se sabe algo del otro conductor?

- No Olivia, sospechamos que pudiera ser un inmigrante ilegal, que asustado ha huido. No se preocupe…Peter ¿podemos hablar fuera?

- Sí, claro…enseguida vuelvo, Walter cuida de Olivia mientras.

- Claro hijo, claro.


	2. Chapter 2

La Respuesta  
>2ª parte<p>

Ya en el pasillo.

- ¿saben algo? ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Un cambiaformas? – Pregunta Peter

- Aún no lo sabemos, identificamos su matrícula, se trata de un coche robado…Me preocupa el hecho de que la atacase directamente a ella. Temo que lo vuelva a intentar… y su médico me ha confirmado que mañana le darán el alta.

- Entiendo, no quiere que se quede sola.

- Exacto… por eso, si no le molesta, me gustaría pedirle que se la lleve a su casa.

- ¿mi casa? Bueno… me parece una buena idea, pero ya sabe que opina Olivia de mí en estos momentos.

- Estaría mas protegida – replica Broyles.

- No se preocupe, me las apañaré. Usted descubra quien era ese tipo.

- Estamos empleando todos nuestros recursos para averiguarlo. Y Peter no le diga a Olivia la verdad del asunto, no quiero preocuparla, ya bastante tiene encima.

- Por supuesto, cuidaré de ella.

Al día siguiente, Peter va a buscar a la agente al hospital.

- No tienes por que hacerlo, puedo irme en un taxi.

- Ni hablar… además, vienes a mi casa.

- ¿Cómo? No creo que eso sea buena idea… A no ser que sepas algo que yo no se.

- Bueno, Olivia…

- Por favor Peter… ayer me fije que Broyles te llamaba… ¿qué ocurre?

- No se te escapa una. Esta bien, Broyles está preocupado, lo de ayer… fue un accidente provocado…Él que te echo de la carretera tenía un arma.

- ¿Broyles cree que quería matarme?

- Piensa que si, me pidió que te llevase a mi casa, para vigilarte.

- Yo puedo protegerme sola. Ya lo he hecho otras veces- dice Olivia enfadada.

- Pues bien, ya no estas sola. – dice tajante Peter llevando la bolsa de Olivia e indicándole la puerta.

- ¿Y sabéis quien puede ser? – pregunta ella mientras sale.

- Broyles lo está investigando. Aún no lo sabe. Quizás un cambiaformas o alguien al que detuviste antes.

- Esta bien… iré a tu casa, pero no quiero ser una carga. Sólo estaré allí unos días, en cuanto Broyles mire para otro lado me marcho.

- Lo que tu quieras Olivia – contesta resignado Peter.

Al llegar a la casa de los Bishop, Walter les está esperando.

- ¿Qué tal Olivia? – pregunta con tono misterioso Walter

- Katmandu – responde ella

- ¡Exacto! ¡Bienvenida Olivia! ¡Estas en tu casa! Y nunca mejor dicho, porque pertenece al FBI.

- Gracias Walter, pero no te acostumbres, en cuanto pueda me marcho…  
>- Oh, no – se lamenta Walter – venga Olivia, lo pasaremos bien.<p>

- tranquilo Walter… por cierto ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Astrid no te iba a llevar al laboratorio?

- Enseguida llegará, quería saludar a nuestra invitada. – dice Walter

- Bien, ya lo has hecho…venga Olivia, te enseñare donde está tu habitación. En el segundo piso.

- al lado de la suya – matiza Walter.

- No te ilusiones – le recrimina el chico mientras va tras Olivia.

En el 2º Piso, Peter muestra a la agente la habitación que va a ocupar los próximos días.

- Sabes que estas en tu casa, si necesitas algo, ya sabes… hay café en la cocina.

- Gracias, bajaré enseguida – dice mientras entra en la habitación y cierra la puerta.

Peter se queda un momento parado. Suspira y resignado se marcha.

En la cocina, Walter se está tomando algo una galleta. Peter aparece con gesto serio.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya os habéis reconciliado?

- Olivia está mas enfadada que nunca, así que tu verás… no le gusta nada estar aquí – dime mientras sirve dos cafés- Creo que me he equivocado al aceptar la propuesta de Broyles.

- Tranquilo, todo se solucionará.

- No lo creo…

- ¡Olivia! – exclama Walter cuando ve entrar a la mujer en la cocina.

- Walter…Creí entender que tenías café… - dice dirigiéndose a Peter

- toma, te lo he preparado solo con dos cucharadas de azúcar, como te gusta – le ofrece Peter

- Te equivocas, lo prefiero sin nada.

- Ops – dice Walter.

- Lo siento, creí… - se disculpa Peter

- No importa – Olivia se queda callada, mirando hacia su taza. El silencio se puede cortar con un cuchillo.

- ¿Y bien? – Pregunta de repente Walter rompiendo el hielo - ¿Qué tenéis pensado para hoy?

- Voy a ir al FBI, quiero comprobar como va la investigación – dice mientras se sienta con dificultad debido a sus costillas rotas.

- Estas de baja Olivia – le recuerda Peter – no creo que…

- Puedo andar, puedo conducir un coche, puedo hablar, puedo… - contesta enfadada

- Vale, vale, lo entiendo… - se disculpa Peter.

- si lo entiendes no se porque te empeñas en la idea de que estoy indefensa… Nadie se preocupó por mi cuando…no tenéis que hacer nada ahora, no quiero que lo hagáis… dice dejando la taza y marchándose.

- Si que debe estar fuerte ese café – comenta Walter para si mismo. En ese momento llaman a la puerta…Es Astrid.

- Voy a hablar con Olivia.

- ¿Quieres que me quede? Puedo decirle a Astrid que…

- No, Walter. No hace falta…

- Ten cuidado hijo… por favor. Ha sufrido mucho.

- No te preocupes Walter, lo tendré. – dice marchándose.


	3. Chapter 3

La Respuesta

3ª parte

Peter sube al 2º piso, en ese momento Olivia sale de la habitación, lleva su abrigo, preparada para salir.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Luego, quiero ir a la oficina.

- Eso puede esperar. Ahora quiero hablar contigo.

- Pero yo no quiero…lo siento.

- Tenemos que hacerlo.

- No, no es necesario. – dice Olivia intentando evitar la confrontación.

- Sí que lo es, tenemos que trabajar juntos y no estamos cómodos.

- No importa, aprenderemos a hacerlo. Eso no es problema para mí.

- Pero para mí sí. Y quiero aclararlo contigo, quiero explicarte algunas cosas.

- No hace falta que lo hagas, no es necesario… ¿podemos irnos?

- No, aún no. Sé que te he hecho mucho daño. Soy incapaz de alcanzar a comprender todo por lo que pasaste en el Otro Lado, todo lo que sufriste y entiendo que te sentías sola, saber que nadie aquí se había dado cuenta de tu ausencia debe ser doloroso…y mucho. Reconozco mi culpa, y comprenderé que no quieras volver a ser mi amiga, entiendo que estar a mi lado debe ser una tortura.

- Quizás mi comportamiento no ha sido del todo correcto. Lo siento, no tienes por qué disculparte.

- Tengo que hacerlo, lo necesito Olivia, necesito que me escuches.

- Creo entender que quieres decir y mira, no importa, ya está todo bien.

- No, no lo está. Quiero pedirte perdón, si Olivia, lo tengo que hacer. No te reconocí, En mi defensa debo decir que Bell apareció contigo…con ella en el teatro ¿cómo iba a suponer que nos engañaría?

- Lo cierto es que no sé lo que pasó… quizás perdimos el conocimiento…

- Eso no lo dijo cuando llegó… si hubiese dicho algo... Pero a lo que iba, sé que estas enfadada, y mucho por no ver la diferencia entre las dos. Hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos que tenía haberlo hecho. Creía que lo sabía todo de ti, bueno, al menos pensaba eso… Todas esas conversaciones que tuvimos, tu forma de ser, tus gestos…

- Lo entiendo Peter…ya me lo dijiste, era una nueva etapa, creías que yo era así cuando…

- Estabas enamorada, si, pensé que te hacía feliz.

- Bien, esta conversación ya la hemos tenido, no podemos estar volviendo sobre lo mismo una y otra vez.

- No… no quiero dejar esto así, tengo que explicarte que me siento mal, que estoy tan arrepentido de no haberte visto, de no haber comprendido ciertas cosas. Siento confundir la forma en que tomas el café, sé que te hago daño cada vez que ocurre algo así, y que me evitas cada vez que te miro. No será ya lo mismo entre nosotros, sé que te sientes obligada a estar a mi lado, para protegerme, para luchar por los dos Universos, para evitar la guerra…

- Si, esa es mi principal prioridad.

- Y si no fuese por eso, me marcharía – continua Peter provocando que Olivia levante la mirada, no se esperaba eso, que desapareciera de su vida, eso no se lo había planteado.

- Peter, yo…

- Me marcharía, sí, pero me voy a quedar, para compensar todo el daño que te he hecho, aunque tarde años en hacerlo.

- No me debes nada… siento haber perdido el control, aquel día en el jardín de Roland, no tenía que haber pasado. No tienes ninguna obligación hacia mí…

- Si que la tengo… aunque no me creas, eres importante para mí y nunca te dejaré sola. Estaré ahí para todo lo que necesites, aunque me rechaces, incluso cuando no quieras hablar conmigo o discutamos por cualquier tontería… no me alejaré de ti. Y cuando termine todo, no me iré… Nunca me perderás de vista. Te lo prometo Olivia.

- Lo sé, comprendo tus motivaciones, pero entiende que aún no puedo darte una respuesta, no puedo decirte cuando sentiré que todo está bien, que puedo volver a confiar en ti, en Walter o cualquiera, mi vida se ha vuelto del revés, y eso ya ocurrió hace dos años, y más aún desde estos últimos meses. Te aseguro que intentaré no mostrarme tan irritante contigo. Lo siento, de verdad. Siento que te haya molestado mi mal humor.

- Olivia, tú no tienes por qué disculparte.

- Si, sí que tengo que hacerlo, no quiero que te sientas culpable, que te castigues por algo que ya pasó…Olvídalo Peter. Hay otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar que estar recordando continuamente los errores que cometimos.

- Errores que forman parte de nuestras vidas y no se pueden olvidar tan fácil.

- Tienes que darme tiempo.

- Bien, lo entiendo…- contesta Peter con una sonrisa, cree que ha avanzado algo.- Sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, aunque supongo que pido mucho. – Olivia baja la mirada con timidez, las palabras de Peter han logrado que vea una pequeña luz al final del túnel. De pronto, un ruido de cristales rotos la saca de sus pensamientos…


	4. Chapter 4

La Respuesta

4ª PARTE

- ¿Es Walter? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

- Se ha ido hace un rato con Astrid – contesta Peter – creo que ha entrado alguien… ¿Por qué no entras en la habitación?

- ¿en serio? Recuerda con quien estás hablando – dice Olivia enfadada mientras echa mano a su arma.

- Aún no estás bien…tus costillas.

- Deja de preocuparte por mí y vamos. Quizás no sea nada.

Olivia entonces baja las escaleras con cautela, lleva su arma por delante. Peter se ha retrasado un momento, ha ido a su habitación en busca de un bate de baseball, aunque la alcanza enseguida. Olivia le indica que él vaya hacia la cocina mientras ella se dirige en dirección contraria. Al llegar al salón se encuentra con una ventana rota, y un balón al otro extremo de la habitación… Olivia respira aliviada, un misterio resuelto… baja el arma confiada y esboza una sonrisa. Falsa alarma.

- ¡Pet…! – comienza a decir, pero alguien la empuja por detrás, tirándola al suelo. El dolor que sufre por sus costillas es insoportable, apenas puede moverse, no sabe dónde ha caído su arma. Intenta levantarse pero le es imposible, un nuevo golpe la vuelve a tirar al suelo. De nuevo ese dolor que llega a provocarle nauseas. Lo único en lo que puede pensar es que Peter tenía razón, que no se encuentra al 100 por 100, demasiadas cosas dando vueltas por su cabeza que la hacen distraerse, tiene que volver a ser ella, tiene que levantarse de nuevo. Mira a su derecha y ve su arma, sujetándose el costado se levanta, su atacante la está mirando, quieto, con una sonrisa irónica en la cara. Se está burlando de ella y eso no le gusta a Olivia, su orgullo está herido y eso es un grave error. Calculando la situación sabe que no le dará tiempo llegar hasta su arma, así que decide lanzarse hacia delante y empujar al hombre, con un poco de suerte, caerá al suelo y eso le dará un poco de tiempo para pensar en el siguiente paso. Los dos caen al suelo, Olivia vuelve a sentir tal dolor que es incapaz de moverse, un valioso tiempo perdido, el intruso ya se está levantando, está furioso y se dirige hacia ella con rabia…la agente siente que no saldrá de esta… cierra los ojos esperando el golpe cuando de repente Peter aparece y de un golpe con su bate, logra abatir al intruso, que cae al suelo inconsciente.

- Tardará un rato en despertar – dice acercándose a Olivia y ayudándola a levantarse.

- Gra…gracias – dice ella.

- Siento haber tardado tanto, pero…

- No importa… estas aquí, y… me has salvado.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Me ha dado una buena paliza, pero estoy bien, si…- dice mientras se dirige hacia su arma y la recoge. Cuando se vuelve hacia Peter, comprueba alarmada como el intruso se está levantando y se lanza para atacar al chico. Sin pensar apenas, dispara al hombre cuando ya prácticamente está sobre Peter… confusa no sabe a quién ha dado, los dos hombres están en el suelo. Lo más deprisa que puede se acerca a los dos cuerpos, Peter comienza entonces a levantarse.

- ¡Peter! ¿Estás bien?

- Si…ese tío estaba fuerte de verdad.

- Y tanto que si – dice intentando ayudar a Peter pero el dolor de sus costillas se lo impide.

- tranquila, ya puedo sólo. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mira... – dice señalando el cuerpo. Está rodeado de líquido plateado.

- Mercurio, un cambiaformas… ¿Por qué querrán matarte? Vale, no sé ni porqué me lo pregunto.

- Supongo que después de haber sintetizado el Cortexiphan, les molestaré…no sé. Voy a llamar a Broyles para que retiren esto de aquí.

- Si, mientras voy a mirar en qué estado está su unidad de información… y después te vuelvo a llevar al hospital, no tienes buena cara.

- Estoy bien – dice mientras espera al teléfono – no hace falta… unos días de descanso y lista para seguir con el trabajo. Soy fuerte… ¿Si? – Dice hablando al teléfono – Quisiera hablar con el agente Broyles…prioridad uno.

- Si, eres fuerte…pero recuerda también que no estás sola y que no volverás a estarlo. – Olivia le mira mientras sigue atendiendo al teléfono, pone gesto de resignación y esboza una sonrisa, piensa que el equipo vuelve a estar de nuevo en marcha, que cuando necesite a Peter, él responderá a la llamada…

¡Y FIN!


End file.
